


Истории мертвого мира

by Anakris



Series: Наблюдать, слушать, забывать [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Apocalypse, F/M, Gen, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, POV Harry Potter
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:49:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25727710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anakris/pseuds/Anakris
Summary: Слишком давно для человеческой памяти, волшебные создания были другими.Истории о них передавались из уст в уста задолго до появления первых книг. Они были народом магов, мудрецов и поэтов, совершенных в искусстве, но сила их - глубочайшие понимание устройства мира и страсть к естествоиспытаниям - стала их погибелью. Уставая от скуки и вечности, они становились всё ближе к людям и всё дальше от своей первоначальной сути.Из записок Харальда Поттера "Истоки древних родов".
Relationships: Dean Thomas/Ginny Weasley, Hannah Abbott/Neville Longbottom, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Luna Lovegood/Rolf Scamander
Series: Наблюдать, слушать, забывать [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1301369
Kudos: 2





	1. Размышления в конце

Отчего-то все сравнивают его с матерью, когда говорят о магии. Внешность, волосы и черты лица, строение тела - всё это пришло от его отца. Но магия... Почему-то все уверены, что это от Лили Эванс.  
Они забывают, что Поттеры когда-то дали приют последнему потомку Игнотуса Певерелла. Иоланта пусть не была его единственной внучкой, но только она смогла найти себе супруга, который удовлетворил бы требования древнего народа. А это дорогого стоит.   
Поттеры, которые всем и вся напоминают, что основателем рода был простой зельевар, живший на окраине деревни. И никто не спрашивает о том, откуда он пришел в ту долину.  
Гарри листает старые книги в библиотеке Поттеров, спрятанной в подземельях древнего особняка, единственно уцелевшей после пожара. Ему некуда идти, кроме как в эти пропахшие дымом коридоры и старые убежища волшебного народа. 

Он едва ли может повторить любой из подвигов своих предков, но он их потомок, выживший после того как убил василиска, не сгоревший в пламени феникса, вернувшийся из Лимбо и отказавшийся от тех Даров, что принадлежат ему по прямой крови. Что еще он может, кроме как претендовать на их пути? 

И он шагает сквозь арку, слушая шепот теней. 

Он падает, пронзает и проносится сквозь пронстранство-время-реальность-границы. Иногда он не может ничего вспомнить, иногда он помнит слишком много. Ему кажется, что от него ничего не осталось.   
А потом он просыпается. 

Боль приветствует его по эту сторону вечности. 


	2. Джинни Уизли

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> О том что мир умирает, волшебники узнают первыми.
> 
> Дело в лей-линиях, обматывающих землю словно нити - клубок. Одна из них исчезает полностью и на следующий день сотни бывших волшебников паникуют, десятки магов создают толпу и только некоторые пытаются решить проблему.
> 
> Не то чтобы у них это получалось.

Джинни Уизли в тот момент двадцать лет. Она вот уже два года член Гарпий, начинает подумывать над журналистикой и успела выйти замуж.

Об исчезновении лей-линии она узнает из первых, так сказать, рук. Как и вся их команда.

В то мгновение, когда магия внезапно исчезает, она летает на птичьей высоте, играет с золотым снитчем и ждет начала тренировки. Она сидит на метле так, словно под ней ветка дерева и высота в полметра, и когда лей-линии больше не существует - падает.  
В те секунды, что её тело летит к земле, она успевает подумать о Дине, Гарри, и пожелать обоим выбраться из нового беспорядка живыми.

  
Есть несколько вещей, которые стоит знать о Джиневре Молли Уизли.

Она рождается вскоре после поражения Того-Кого-Нельзя-Называть. Её мать говорит, что в тогда все они были словно пьяны от счастья. И они называют ее в честь Белого Духа.

Она любит. О, как она любит. Сначала весь этот прекрасный мир, с которым ее знакомят родители, потом семью. И какая это семья. Билл, который улыбается каждому ее шагу, заплетает волосы и учит читать. Чарли сажает ее на метлу и учит, как летать, словно птица. Перси, вечный зануда, который чинит каждую разбитую ею посуду. Близнецы, словно шальные духи, разыгрывают всех и знакомят ее с Луной. И Рон, который позволяет прятаться в его комнате после отъезда Билли и Чарли.

Но важно другое.

Она любит Гарри Поттера. Сначала как фанат своего кумира, и их первая встреча служит недельной истерике, которую никто не замечает в неожиданно пустом доме после отъезда Рона. Потом, как спасенная - героя, которым он и является.  
Она легко обманывается, ожидая, что отношения между ними глубже чем те, что строятся на уверенности, удобстве и привычке.

А потом она становится героем. И спасает людей. И это не только открывает глаза, но и заставляет оглянуться вокруг. Внезапно оказывается, что она больше, чем думала о себе.   
Джинни летает над полем со скоростью снитча, и только Гарри может ее поймать. Это не вызывает вопросов, как и то, что после матча маленький шарик прячется на полку. Но она слишком хороша для этого.  
Итак, они улыбаются друг другу, смеются вместе, гуляют, но не целуются. Их руки выше талии, а взгляд не соскальзывает.

А еще важно следующее.

Ее первый поцелую был украден глупым мальчишкой с упругими волосами, так легко запутывающимися в ее руках.  
И может он не обнимал ее после смерти Фреда, может у него не было шрама от клыка василиска или зорких глаз прирожденного ловца. Но все это значит крайне мало, оказывается.  
Потому что палочка в его руках танцует легче пера и его плечо рядом с ее, когда они встречаются в хаосе битвы. Потому что он неловко мнется после всего того хаоса, улыбается краем рта и шутит что-то глупое о Пожирателях, шрамах и мертвых, а потом останавливается и она смеется.

Оказывается, это просто - смеяться и плакать навзрыд, опираясь на его худое и неожиданно плотное плечо.

Гарри там, когда она говорит о работе и карьере, он улыбается ей и смеется с трибун на каждом главном матче. Но Дин тот, к кому она приходит домой.

И когда мир рушится под её ногами, когда земля приближается, то удивительно ли, что она не сожалеет?


	3. Гермиона Грейнджер

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Следующими о том, что мир становится кошмаром, узнают обычные люди. 
> 
> Дело в неосвещенных, заброшенных и забытых кладбищах, массовых захоронениях без должного ухода. Кости давно умерших и сгнивших людей собираются в гротексные фигуры и бесцельно ходят по миру, оставляя после себя хаос. 

Гермиона сжимает руку Рона, когда умирает.   
Ей немногим больше двадцати, она самая-самая и ничего не может сделать, наблюдая как безразличное белое существо из старых сказок, вытягивает жизнь из окружающего мира.   
Она так много не успела сделать, у неё столько сожалений.   
Но Рон закрывает её собой, целует как в первый раз и всё о чем она может думать - какая это ирония. 

Вот что нужно знать о Гермионе Джин Грейнджер. 

Она была Гермионой только двенадцать лет в своей жизни. Потом она стала частью Гермиона-Гарри-Рон. И у них могло не быть лучшего начала, но они заставили это работать.   
Она была воплощением логики в их трио. Здравый смысл и планирование - это была её стезя. 

Но это никогда не означало, что она слабее других. Что это только её прерогатива. 

Потому что быть частью Гермиона-Гарри-Рон означало, что они поддерживали друг друга. Учили, передавали и поправляли там, где и как могли.  
Она могла быть такой же безрассудной, интуитивной и удачливой как Гарри.   
Она могла быть такой же стремительной, импульсивной и эмоциональной как Рон. 

И когда она находит книги о душах волшебниках, об их прошлом и историях, то именно разделы о побратимах привлекают внимание. 

И как же она сожалеет, что умирает, оставляя Гарри в одиночестве. 


	4. Невилл Лонгботтом

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Мало кто на самом деле уделяет внимание тому, что происходит дальше. Все знают, что мир рушится под их ногами. 
> 
> Но это не делает третий этап менее существенным. 
> 
> Растения мутируют под новую среду. И это разрушает тех, кто не может приспособится. 

Невилл умирает в двадцать два. 

Он не делает это так ярко, как Джинни.   
Она упала, как звезда, которой и являлась. Её похороны собрали их всех, независимо от личных предпочтений и внутренних позиций. 

Он не делает это так проникновенно, как Гермиона и Рон.   
Они умирают вместе, защищая не-магическое население. У них нет отдельных похорон, могилы или места упокоения. И это подкосило больше людей, чем они могли бы рассчитывать. 

Он делает это по-своему.   
Его убивают растения, которые он изучал. Те, что выросли на пересечении высохшей лей-линии и пути гранд-скелета  
До самых последних минут он изучает их, вкладывает свою жизнь в последнюю записку и отправляет в массовую рассылку. 

Невилл умирает не сожалея, стиснув зубы, уверенно и преодолевая себя.   
Он спасает сотни жизней, но это его не возвращает. 


	5. Луна Лавгуд

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Четвертый этап замечают все. 
> 
> Трудно не заметить толчки земной коры, рушащей оставшиеся постройки. Цунами, погребающие под собой побережья и отравляющие океан тем, что забирают с суши. 
> 
> Очень быстро дождевая вода перестает быть безопасной. Нет никакой уверенности в земле под их ногами. 
> 
> И, правда, их мир рушится на глазах.

Рольф умирает у неё на руках.   
Это не новая картина в их мире.   
Люди постоянно умирают.   
От болезней, от голода, от других людей, даже от простого дождя. 

Магия больше не работает по старым правилам. Физические законы магглов тоже больше не действительны. 

Перед ними абсолютно новый мир, открытый для изучения и познания. Но у них нет сил для всего этого. Они выживают благодаря самым старым артефактам, которые в школьные годы считали легендарными. Хогвартс снова стал убежищем для страждущих, принимая всех. 

И когда очередной громовой раскат совпадает с подземными толчками, трудно не обнять мертвое тело на её коленях и не подумать о том, что все они прокляты.   
Были книги в библиотеке. Буквально, на соседней полке. О том, что первый создатель кресстражей обратил гнев Смерти на весь его народ. Что он выжил, продолжал жить, а потом умер и голод, мор и война нашли его страну. 

Она знает, что скажет на это Гарри. Что Реддлу в шестнадцать казалось, что он знает лучше всех. Что если кто и виноват, то Слизнорт, Диппет и аврорат сороковых годов, который замел дело Гонтов под ковер и не думал над ним долго.   
Она думает, что может представить слова остальных из ОД. Это будет что-то полное ложной бравады и уверенности в собственной смерти, с желанием спасти как можно больше людей, как в девяносто седьмом. 

От основного состава их осталось двое. Она и Гарри. 

В прошлый раз Гарри смог спасти её из темноты, ценой шрамов Гермионы, крика Рона и смерти домового эльфа. 

В это раз она не позволяет ему, обнимая своего мужа и шагая в объятия смерти так, словно это старый друг. 


	6. Дэннис Криви

Пятый этап ожидаем.   
Это то, что выделяет его среди остальных. 

Такая череда землетрясений не могла не начать извержения супервулканов. Которые каким-то чудом проспали весь предыдущий хаос.

Итак, облака из пепла скрывают Солнце.

* * *

\- Я рад, что Колин этого не видит. 

Они сидят у костра в развалинах бывшей гостиной Хаффлпаф и жмутся друг к другу. Семь детей, трое взрослых, Флоренс и два волшебника. Это все живые Хогвартса. 

\- Он умер, веря, что той битвой всё закончилось. Что его смерть приблизила что-то хорошее. Это была бы хорошая смерть. 

\- Хочешь себе такую же? 

Голос Гарри хрип. Он похож больше на ходячий скелет, чем на живого человека, но сейчас все они такие. 

\- Я мечтаю об этом, когда творю патронус. Веришь? 

\- Покой, тепло и свет, - понимающе протягивает Поттер, грея руки в пламени, - я был там. Хорошее место. 

\- Только честно, у тебя ведь нет в рукаве никакой сумасшедшей отсебятины про перемещения во времени? Чтобы умереть здесь и ценой жизни отправить кого-то назад. 

\- И куда бы? В девяностые? Так там уже был обратный отсчет. В сороковые? В нулевые? 

\- Да хотя бы и нулевые, - Деннис ежится, - пусть даже не сработает. 

\- Нет невозможного в Век Героев и Злодеев, - тихо говорит Флоренс. 

Все они знают, что он скоро умрет. И они будут плакать над собой, его трупом и тем, как они разлагаются вместе с миром.   
Деннис не пропускает то, как задумчиво Гарри трет шрам на запястье. 

\- Это не моя идея, - тихо говорит не прибавивший в росте с семнадцати Поттер, - и она не просто бредовая. 

После его слов никто не делает вид, будто бы не слушает. Дети со взрослыми глазами пересаживаются поближе к огню, взрослые переглядываются между собой. Даже Флоренс смотрит с надеждой. 

\- Блэки или Поттеры? - он давно не слышал такого воодушевления в голосе кентавра.

\- Блэки, - у Поттера бледные губы и черные, смоляные волосы, все еще непокорные и живые. 

_До_ никто не обращал внимания на то, чего стоило их спасителю третье смертельное проклятие. _Сейчас_ они просто принимают это в расчет. 

\- Человеческие жертвоприношения? - Деннис хочет думать, что он пытается скрыть надежду, но это было бы ложью. 

Все они знают, что скоро умрут. Гарри будет единственным, кто заплачет над ними и миром.  
Он эгоист.   
Он не хочет продлевать свою жизнь ради Поттера. 

\- Да. 

Они живут в мире, когда смерть ради эфемерной возможности чего-то лучшего привлекательнее жизни.


	7. Смерть

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Всё, что имеет начало, однажды встретит конец. 
> 
> Они знают это. 
> 
> И они приветствуют его. 

Некому засвидетельствовать то, как расширяется земное ядро. Последний из живых ушел через старый портал забытых богов. 

Некому увидеть, как заканчивается цепная реакция, стирающая мироздание. 

Смерть растворяется в небытии. 


End file.
